Big city dreams
by YouMeAtJess
Summary: When All Time Low come to visit Jamie in hospital, could Alice, Oliver, Jasmine and Alex's lives be about to get a hell of a lot better?
1. The visit

**My first All Time Low fic. Meep.**

* * *

><p>I ran my fingers gently through my little brothers hair, distantly the sound of his heart monitor could be heard bleeping. He was playing on Mario Kart, smiling contently. I loved to see him smile, it amazed me that with everything he had been through he still managed to keep a smile on his face. He looked up, his blue eyes sparkling in the florescent hospital lights. "How much longer?"<p>

"Any minute now." I whispered excitedly, more for him than me. Right on cue, Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, Rian Dawson and Zack Merrick walked in, all smiling, holding gifts. Jamie nearly leapt out of his wires when he saw them. "Calm down." I laughed, stroking his hair again.

"Hey kiddo," Alex grinned, taking a seat beside the bed. "How you feeling?"

"Great!" Jamie replied, his teeth constantly on show. "Are those presents for me?" He asked, I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"Sure are!" Alex gasped, handing his over. Jamie unwrapped it excitedly while I went to stand at the back of the room with my elder brother Oliver, other Alex, and my cousin Jasmine.

"Jazzy look! It's a nerf gun!" He nearly screamed, bouncing up and down. Jasmine hurried over and knelt by the bed, humouring him. I loved this hospital, they'd always ask celebrities in when children would be spending Christmas here, and Jamie had spent a few in this room. It always cheered him up, getting presents off his heroes and getting a chance to talk to them. I wasn't one for acting all pathetic and weepy, but my eyes dampened every time someone took time out to visit him. My Alex placed his arm around my shoulder and rubbed it gently, giving a light smile. "Can we play with it now?" Jamie asked, looking around Rian.

"Erm, I dunno." I bit my lip. I didn't want to tire him out. "Oh go on then, but not for long."

Jasmine highfived him and helped him untangle himself from the wires. It was sometimes hard to remember that Jasmine was the same age as me, the way she acted hadn't changed since she was six. "Zack has to play too!" Jamie commanded, grabbing his gun and adjusting his starwars pyjamas. The guitarist smile and obliged, taking another one and firing it at Jasmine.

The rest of the band members walked over to join us. Alex held out his hand, "I'm Alex," He smiled.

My Alex shook it, holding back a laugh, "Me too." I shook my head and batted him in the balls, making him double over. Rian winced, while the others chuckled.

"Alice." I greeted them, "I'm Jamie's sister, this is my boyfriend, Alex." Alex raised his hand in greeting from his bent down position. "The girl who's currently running around like a psycho is my cousin, Jasmine, and this is my brother Oliver."

We all shook hands before Jack asked, "So what's wrong with him?"

I sighed, "It's Lymphoma, a type of cancer." I said quietly, watching him play over by the door, dodging bullets. "But he's beating it. " I tried to smile, "He's very stubborn."

"I thought your mom would be here today," Alex said, trying to make conversation as we all sat on Jamie's bed while he played with Zack and Jasmine.

Oliver shook his head. "She's out of the picture. We've got custody of him."

"Why's that?" He asked, then he shook his head. "Sorry, I'm being nosy, ignore that."

I laughed, "Not a problem. We get asked a lot about her." Alex's phone pinged and I glared at him. "You're not supposed to have your phone on in here. You'll like, turn everyone into zombies or something!" I hissed.

Alex rolled his eyes and punched me in the arm. "I've got band practice, gotta go."

"You're in a band?" Rian asked, fiddling with the bed sheets. "What sort of music do you play?"

Alex smiled, "Mainly rock, some metal-core."

"I'll have to listen to you some time." He laughed. I smiled at him including Alex, he often felt awkward when we met celebrities because he wasn't related to Jamie, but he's still totally Jamie's family.

"We have a show tomorrow if you wanna check it out, we're taking Jamie so..." Alex bit his lip. "Never mind, you guys'll be really busy." He laughed.

"We can take a day off." Alex smiled, "Especially if Jamie's going."

Oliver smiled and turned to Jamie who had a nerf dart stuck to the centre of his head. "Hey butt face, guess who's going to Alex's show tomorrow night?" He pointed to the band and Jamie bounced excitedly.

"You really don't have to do this," I smiled, watching Jasmine pin my brother down and stick more darts to his face.

"We want to." Jack laughed, getting up and help pin the struggling six year old. "Hey, you meant to say this kid actually likes decent music?"

"Hell yes." Jasmine giggled, ticking Jamie. "I taught him well."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so it's not the best thing I've ever written, but it'll do :')<strong>


	2. Pep talk like that

_Jasmine's POV_

Alice unbuttoned Jamie's cardigan and planted a kiss softly on his ash blond hair, then went backstage to wish Alex good look. It was a small show, just a local gig in an underground bar. Normally they didn't let kids in, but Jamie was a special case. He looked up at me and reached his arms out to sit on my knee while we waited. "So this type of music really doesn't scare you?" Jack asked, leaning over the table. Jamie shook his head bravely, then took a sip of his soda. "Well you're really brave, it scares me." Jack whimpered, clinging onto Alex's arm.

"You're like Jazzy but with a hairy face." He giggled, taking another sip. I let out a huge laugh, that kid really did have a way with words. "Jazzy," Jamie began, spinning around on my lap to face me. "Do you think Alice and Alex will get married so we can be a proper family?"

My face crinkled. "We're already family, Jay."

"Yeah," He sounded exasperated, if a six year old can sound exasperated. "I know that, but Alice is like my momma and Alex can be like my dad." His eyes seemed distant, sometimes it was easy to mistake him for an adult.

I sighed, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "But dude, you already have a momma."

Jamie folded his arms in a huff and grumbled before pushing himself off my knee and going to sit with Zack. Alex laughed, nearly squirting his beer out of his nose. "It's not the same Jazzy and you know it." Jamie smirked, "Man I thought you were cool."

"Shut your mouth weirdo." I laughed, throwing a coaster at him.

Jack stretched his arms out and looked at the stage. "What do you think they're doing back there?" He asked, winking back at me. I nodded, it wouldn't surprise me. I glanced towards Oliver to find a distressed look on his face. "Oh, sorry." Jack laughed, looking back at Alice's elder brother.

"He has a wonderful way with words." Alex grinned, wiping a tear from his eye.

Just then Alice came walking back over. "They'll be on in a minute." She began scanning our faces. "What?" She said sternly, her bright blue eyes turned hard.

"Oh nothing." I mumbled, wearing my best poker face. "Did you have a nice time."

"Shut up." She snapped, elbowing me hard. Oliver let out a pained cry and hit his head off the table.

Rian smirked, "I wish I got a pep talk like that before I went on stage." Oliver let out a louder cry while Jamie giggled. "Kid, do you even know what you're laughing at?" Rian chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"No but I will when I'm older." He smiled a toothy grin. There was loud applause when the band walked on stage, Alex took his place on bass. The second Jamie saw him he leapt up and started cheering, Zack had to cling onto the back of his top to stop him from falling. They played'Bring me to life' by _Evanescence _first. Allie, who was the vocalist of the band, was really quite amazing. Jamie had said once or twice that he was going to marry her, which if it happened would be impressive on his part, what with him being a child and all. Half way through the set they played 'Lost in stereo', so Alex took the lead vocals. He wasn't the best singer in the world but Alice was still biting her lip while she was clapping.

_Alice's POV_

I smirked as Alex came off stage. "Get your sweaty ass home, you stink." I frowned, pushing him through the door of the bar. "I've gotta take Jamie back to the hospital."

"Awe, already?" Jack frowned, he was carrying Jamie, they both had a pocked full of coasters they'd stolen to build a card house.

I smiled sadly, taking Jamie in my arms. "I'm afraid so, he can't be away too long in case something goes wrong." My baby brother let out a huge yawn and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Plus it's way past his bedtime."

Alex highfived Jamie and said goodnight. "Can we get your number, so we can keep in touch and see how he's doing. He's a great kid."

Oliver pulled his phone out of his back pocket. "Sure." They exchanged numbers while I fastened Jamie into the back seat of Oli's car. I came to stand out by the front of the car and wished everybody a safe journey home. My Alex walked over and gave me a quick kiss before climbing into the band's van while Jasmine slid in next to Jamie.

"Night guys." Oliver smiled, lifting his hand up and starting the car.


End file.
